Chimera
by Popo Chubb
Summary: After Michael escapes  Season 2 , Atlantis faces an old enemy in a new guise and must team up with SG-1 in order to defeat it.  But will their combined strength be enough, or will internal strife destroy them and doom two galaxies?    Co-Author: Kaddielin
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: We do not own any characters mentioned within the story; we are merely borrowing them.

_A/N_:_ While my friend has written before, this is my first fan-fiction. Any and all comments are welcome and we hope you will enjoy our story as it unfolds._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_All Atlantis expedition members please report to gate room. Embarkation will begin in 20 minutes."_

Colonel Sumner entered the locker room as we were all gearing up. Immediately, everyone stood at attention and saluted him. I was the last to pay him that respect.

"Ok people," Sumner barked," double time! We've got scientists to baby-sit."

Approving chuckles resounded. I eagerly laced my boots and stood before the Colonel, impatient for the embarkation to begin. Sumner noticed my enthusiasm.

"Glad to see your ready Lt. Eames, but wipe that smirk off your face: we're travelling across the galaxy, not going to basic training."

I noticed the grin on the fool's face and searched for the memory of my training. "I'm just happy there are no obstacle courses where we're going, sir." Sumner let a low chuckle escape his lips as he remembered the embarrassing tumble Eames – I took through the tripwire course, and then returned to his serious demeanour.

"We have no idea what to expect over there, Lieutenant, so keep your eyes peeled, "he paused and placed his hand on my shoulder, "and look before you leap."

I saluted as the rest of the unit fell into place. Sumner donned his military cap, his ridiculous way of looking authoritative, and we headed out to gate room. I could feel the heart beating in my chest while we moved through the corridors, responding to my own sense of excitement. At last, my patience was about to be rewarded. As we joined the rest of the expedition, I was able to finally look upon the _Chapai'ai _– I mean the Stargate. I had been planning this moment for years, and now, finally, my machinations were coming to fruition. I watched Dr. Weir step up on the ramp and address the team.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" she called from the ramp.

I must admit that for a civilian, she showed excellent leadership qualities . . . that is, for a human.

"Alright," she continued, "here we go. We are about to try and make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is gonna take, and we may only get one chance at this –"

"_Please, stop!"_

Lt. Alastor Eames begged pathetically from the back of my mind. I ignored him and focused on Weir.

" – We'll send in the M.A.L.P robot probe, check for vitality, and go. – "

"_It's not your mind, it's MINE!"_

Damn, nuisance! The mind belongs to the one with the strongest will! And yours was pathetically weak. It was only because of me that you even became a Lieutenant. Now be silent!

" – You are the world's best and brightest – "

Best and brightest? I couldn't help but grin to myself. Their feeble minds could not hold a fraction of the knowledge contained within my mind.

"I hope we all return one day, having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore."

Explore? Or exploit? The only purpose of exploration is to discover new people to dominate. I have had my fill of this galaxy's incompetents.

"_I won't let you!_"

Fool! It will be with your hands that I enslave a galaxy! You will witness the destruction with your own eyes, and you will be haunted by their screams for eternity. Who knows, you may even learn to enjoy it.

"_Bastard!_"

Be silent!

"Begin the dialling sequence."

Weir walked down the ramp and the Stargate began to dial the Atlantis address. I checked my equipment, making sure my own personal items were properly concealed. They weren't exactly standard issue with Earth's military. I noticed Sumner approaching Major Sheppard. I didn't know the man, and that made me uneasy. I had familiarised myself with the files of all the personnel on this mission, but he was a late addition. I would have to watch him carefully. I could overhear their conversation.

"You are not here by my choice." Sumner obviously disapproved of this man for some reason, which reassured me that Sheppard could be dealt with if I deemed it necessary.

"I'm sure you'll warm up to me once you get to know me, sir," Sheppard replied. I would have killed him where he stood for his arrogance, but Sumner merely warned him and walked away. This is why humans are weak. They put up with insubordinate personnel for too long. Rule is established with power, not mercy.

"_They will stop you_."

Stop me? How? They do not even realise their own incompetence! Once they find out about me, it will be too late.

"Chevron eight," a technician announced over the P.A. "is locked."

The Stargate activated. The wake exploded from the centre, then fell back into the event horizon. Cheers erupted around me: they would soon turn to screams of terror. It took every ounce of self-control not to run through the gate while they sent their probe through. I looked to control center and saw O'Neil nod in approval to Dr. Weir. To think they promoted that Cretan to General made me sick to my – well, Eames' stomach. I only wish I could see his face when he realised who he allowed through the Stargate. Dr. Weir left the control room.

"Let's go people," Sumner ordered, "We don't know how much time we've got." I fell into line behind them as they walked up the ramp. Soon, very soon, I would –

"Hold on, Colonel," Dr. Weir called out. I stopped, frustrated. She grabbed her backpack and joined Sumner on the ramp. "We go through together." I rolled my eyes. How pathetic. Sumner walked with Weir, his weapon raised, and they entered the wormhole. The rest of the unit followed suit. I raised my weapon and approached the event horizon.

"_You won't win!_"

I grinned and dismissed Eames. I would have to get a new host on the other side; this one was too annoying. My eyes burned with excitement just before I dematerialised.

* * *

><p><em>Kaddie says Hi. Thanks for reading!<em>

_See you on the Road! - Chubb  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters are not ours (but we love them as if they were our own :D)

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Dr. Elizabeth Weir watched from the tower's balcony while the Prometheus descended to the landing platform, a mixture of apprehension and relief filling her mind. On the one hand, the Prometheus was bringing them much needed supplies. With the escape of Michael fresh in everyone's minds, any sort of aid from Earth was welcome. Unfortunately, there was another issue that was aggravating everyone's stress.

"They couldn't have picked a worse time to do this." Thanks in no small part to Lt. Col. Sheppard's protests.

"They were planning this long before we even captured Michael, John," Elizabeth was trying to sound diplomatic, but the stress resonated in her voice. John turned to her and gave her an unbelieving stare.

"Don't even act like you're any less annoyed by this than I am. Here we are, preparing to be attacked by the Wraith any day now, and we have to play baby-sitter to two diplomats who haven't a clue what a Wraith even is!"

"Earth's alliance with the Tok'Ra and the Jaffa Nation is extremely fragile right now," Elizabeth took a more authoritative tone, "With the impending Ori invasion, we were lucky to even get the Prometheus to make a supply run." She walked turned and walked inside towards her office, and John followed behind her. "I expect you to treat our guests with the respect they deserve." She sat down behind her desk and pretended to read a data-pad with the day's reports. Elizabeth was hoping John would take the hint and let the matter drop. He didn't.

"I still don't see why I have to be the one to give them the fifty cent tour of Atlantis," John leaned over her desk, as if to make it more obvious he was upset with his role as ambassador, "I'm a military officer, not tour-guide. Why can't McKay show them around: he loves to talk!"

"Because McKay would end up talking more about himself than about the Pegasus Galaxy. Besides, you know how he hates talking to people with an IQ less than 170."

"True...Wait, isn't the Tok'Ra representative a woman?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Is she blonde?"

"John!"

"What? McKay loves blondes."

"That is entirely inappropriate Colonel," a thin smile crept on Elizabeth's lips. John gave a sheepish shrug.

"Yeah I know... is the Jaffa a blonde?" The smile morphed to an un-amused glare. John threw up his hands in submission. "Alright, alright, I'll play the baby-sitter. I'll show them around the base and be sure to tuck them in by 9:00."

"Thank you John," Elizabeth knew that was as good as she was going to get from him. "And you won't have to be alone with them either. Stargate Command also sent along their own liaison with the Jaffa and Tok'Ra representative. I'm sure you two will-"

"Unauthorized off-world activation!" Chuck announced over the P.A. system.

"You have got to be kidding me!" John lamented, "What now?" He turned and left the office, Elizabeth close behind him.

"There are no teams off-world," Elizabeth commented as she and John stood behind Chuck shoulders. The Stargate activated. "Activate the gate-sheild." A rose shield enclosed the event horizon. "Are we receiving an IDC?"

"No mam," Chuck's hand flew to his headset's earpiece, "but we are receiving a radio transmission."

"The Gen'ai?" John pondered aloud. The radio crackled.

"Atlantis, this is Ford. I repeat: this is Ford. Please de-activate the shield." Elizabeth started to speak, but John beat her to it.

"Ford? How the hell did you survive?"

"It's good to hear your voice too, sir. I'll tell you all about it when you let me into the base."

"We would love to do that Ford," Elizabeth interjected, "but we can't let you just waltz in here. We have no idea if you have been compromised."

"Dr. Weir? It's good to hear your voice! Send a team through then to check it out. I'm all alone here."

John spoke again, "Ford, why are you calling us now? If you survived that explosion, why didn't you come back earlier?"

"Sir, I can tell you that when I'm there, but I have information that you need to hear right away!"

Elizabeth began to feel worried. "What sort of information?"

"Information," Ford sounded annoyed, "that is necessary to the survival of this entire galaxy!"

John looked at Elizabeth. "We may as well go get him. At worst, we'll have Ford back on Atlantis." Elizabeth nodded.

"Okay Ford, we're sending a team through to retrieve you. Stay where you are."

"Yes mam! It'll be good to see everyone's face again." The transmission cut and the gate shut down. Elizabeth turned to John, but he was already on his way to the locker room.

"John!" Elizabeth called. He impatiently turned around. "I know he's your friend, but when you bring him back, take him to one of the holding cells."

"Are you kidding me? It's Ford we're talking ab – "

"I _know_ who he is, Col." Elizabeth's tone turned serious. "But we have no idea what has happened to him out there. I want to be safe, especially with the representatives here."

"But – "

"No buts Colonel! You have my orders, now follow them. I'll get Teyla to see after the representatives." John knew it was useless to protest once Elizabeth started using his rank rather than his name. He saluted and continued on to the lockers. As John reached for his headset communicator, he was eager to see Ford again, but an uneasy foreboding filled his mind. One way or another, he knew Ford's information would only make his day worse.

* * *

><p><em>What information could Ford be carrying? Will John still be forced to baby-sit the Jaffa and Tok'Ra delegates? Find out next time!<em>

_See you on the Road - Chubb_

_(Ignore him, I'm taking care of this, I promise there will be no more of this tom-fooler- hey! What are you doing! Stop! Stop! I need that arm! How will I write the next chapter without it!) Kaddie_

_Update: Will Kaddie stop peeking over my shoulder while I write my awesome Outro? Will she be able to write with only one good arm? Find out next time!  
><em>


End file.
